


First Fights

by DREAMi_Girl



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Avengers AU, Captain America gets picked on, Family Fluff, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, OC attempts to be bad and fails at it, Pre-Avengers Movie, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMi_Girl/pseuds/DREAMi_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas tags along with Loki to meet the Avengers for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Fights

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests!

Thomas is a good boy for the most part. He's never been drunk (never saw the appeal of it), he's never been arrested (the goody two shoes). He's never been in any bad break ups (live and let live) or had any bad fall outs with his friends (that's why people are friends, to understand one another). So when he decides to go along with Loki on one of the Asgardian's crazy (maybe not crazy but more vindictive) spiels of annoying the hell out of the Avengers, it's quite a surprise.

 

Thomas doesn't really do anything other than watch (and maybe throw a few things at Captain America when the opportunity arises) but it's incredibly entertaining and he's breathless from laughter by the time Loki grabs him by the arm and whirls him away in a swirl of silvery green smoke. _Loki would have made an excellent Slytherin_ , Thomas thinks to himself, watching the God of Mischief bustle about their kitchen, fixing himself a victory drink (he's not going to fix Thomas one, the lazy git; he can do it himself).

 

Thomas grins to himself and latches onto Loki's wrist when he gets close enough, tugging his almost identical counterpart down to sit beside him on the sofa. The artist switches on the television like he usually does after one of the Loki-Avenger battles and is both shocked and pleased that a cameraman managed to catch the perfect shot of Captain America's face as he was pegged in the forehead with an empty soda can, stunned disbelief written all over the patriot’s (half-visible) face.

 

Loki grins to himself, feeling a twinge of pride for his (dare he say it) friend/flatmate/midnight marauder, and Thomas bursts out in hysterics as the reporter begins covering the story, laughing so hard he ends up in stitches, clutching his ribs and half leaning on Loki for support.

 

Loki looks at him with slight annoyance but is gentle in shoving Thomas off, feeling more affection than irritation for the young man.

 

After that, Loki makes it a point to take Thomas on every “Let’s annoy my brother’s band of idiots” adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests!


End file.
